The RCMI program at the Rio Piedras Campus of the University of Puerto Rico is requesting funds to establish a Center of AIDS Research and acquire an Imaging System as well as a Photon Counter. The AIDS Research center will provide infrastructure support to ongoing AIDS related research, stimulate collaborative research efforts, and seek to expand the number of investigators sought from NIH will greatly augment some initial funding being provided by the institution. The funds will provide release time for investigators, permit remodeling of space for the Center, equipment and technician support. With the ongoing support by RCMI to the areas of Molecular Biology, Biochemistry and Spectroscopy new areas of research needs have arisen. The Imaging System will in addition to permitting our investigators new avenues of research, will also augment the quality and depth of ongoing projects in Molecular Biology and Biochemistry. The Photon Counter is needed by the investigators in our Laser Spectroscopy component to accurately determine lifetime measurements in the study of biologically interesting processes. Both the AIDS Center and the expansion of our instrumentation capability will put the Rio Piedras Campus in a more competitive position to seek research funding and recruit more investigators.